


Puppy Play - First Day Training with D

by 1Ginger1Keyboard



Series: Puppy Play (Teen Wolf Derek/Peter) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BDSM, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Derek Hale, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard
Summary: Derek's first-day training as a Pup under Stiles, mild content, mentions of piss and scent marking.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Puppy Play (Teen Wolf Derek/Peter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Puppy Play - First Day Training with D

**Author's Note:**

> This is Derek's first-day training with Stiles.

Derek was new to this world, he had just touched the edges when he lived in New York. He put on a harness and was called a good boy while getting his insides rearranged, it was okay, the praise was nice, but it was more recently when he ended up taking a wrong turn and found himself in a BDSM club on Puppy night. Derek was going to turn around and leave, but he ended up walking up and signing up, he was going to leave. But there was a woman in business clothes giving him a collar that said ‘First Time Pup’ he was going to turn around and say this was a mistake, but he was in the changing room. Asked to leave his phone in the locker and anything he didn’t want. She advised him to remove his shoes. 

When he went through the door he expected people crawling around, he was ready for the bouncer to try and force him to. He was holding the collar. A woman walked past with the collar around her right wrist, spotting a man with it around his right wrist, some people wearing them around their necks. Derek settled with it around his wrist and began to explore. 

The club was quiet and private, he was sure that one of the men kneeling on the floor next to a group of women was high on the local board within Beacon Hills, but no one seemed to bat their lashes. The text around the collar he had was a deep red with yellow warning symbols. He appreciated the red, the yellow made him scrunch his nose. It was then he was approached, she was a pretty blonde, a collar around her neck, it wasn’t like the club ones. It was almost lace, fasteners around the back. She smiled at him. 

“Hi, you look a little lost, are you alright?” 

Derek let out a strangled down, he didn’t mean for it to sound so pathetic. She a soft smile but kept her hands to herself. Watching him examine her collar, preening under his gaze. They chatted and even exchanged numbers, she got him sat with a group of Masters. He expected demands and to be made to sit on the floor if he wanted to sit with them. But they chatted with him, said about exchanging numbers, adding him to a pet playgroup chat. Went over-rules and how they change depending on the Master and Pup, one Master actually had a kitty but she was busy working so he came to relax. 

He was sat enjoying the drink with the men, one got up to get them another round, casually ran his fingers through Derek’s hair as he went past. For a moment he preened, contact. Someone touched him for nothing more than being friendly. He could relax into this more. It was an hour before Derek caught a scent, head whipping around and he saw Stiles passing through the double doors. 

Stiles had an armful of red-haired man the second he was in the club, then a dark-haired woman was up against him. They seemed to be demanding his attention, he glanced around meeting eyes with Derek, giving a lopsided smile and nod before taking the two off to a booth. 

The man next to Derek nudged him, the group glancing at Stiles then chatting to Derek. 

“He looks young, doesn’t he? Well, he’s eighteen, he’s actually one of the most desirable masters...there hasn’t been a pup he wouldn’t play with. He’s got a purple band, not allowed to have alcohol, to young, that’s club policy. ”

Another chip in. 

“It was a concern, we were sure he was going to pester us about getting booze but he’s never even mentioned it, we bought him a beer and he turned it away. But he doesn’t really sit with us, he’s always got a pup interested. ”

Derek let out a low hum before taking a drink of his beer, he had finished it before watched Stiles and the dark-haired woman, she was pestering him about a scene but he was explaining he didn’t want to. She continued to pester him, grabbing at him and clearly making him uneasy, the smell was bitter. 

“Introduce me?” Derek looked at the most experienced Master, then letting his eyes float over to Stiles, the Master looked over before nodding. He leads Derek over with a hand on his lower back. 

“Stiles...do you have a moment?” The Master’s was neutral, the woman huffs at Stiles before storming off, an audible sign escapes stiles as he gives his bed smile to the two. 

“Yes of course.” Stiles stood as he was introduced to Derek. “This is Derek, it’s his first time as a pup, he had a bad past experience...he was interested in having an introduction...” Stiles looked at Derek, he didn’t express that he already knew Derek. Shaking hands with Derek. 

That’s how he ended up in the booth with Stiles. A silence passed over the two of them, Stiles watched Derek’s brows crease, almost seeing the cogs turning in the wolves mind. Stiles clearing her throat. 

“Would you like to get a private room?” The flash of emotion across Derek’s face showed he had misunderstood. “To chat, I can imagine you have some questions.” Stiles’ cheeks were coloured pink, once Derek agreed and stood up he felt Stiles’ hand on his lower back.

Stiles and Derek came to an agreement, a test session, hard and soft limits prediscussed, all Derek had to do was put the harness on and get into the headspace. Stiles had told he expected Derek in the harness and boxers, Derek had expressed that he saw himself as a wolf-dog. Derek found himself in harness laid on the sofa in his boxers, he was watching the news, slowly he let his wolf creep closer to the surface, but it morphed into an easy satisfaction. 

Stiles knocked before entering, then seeing Derek in the chest harness shut the loft door and locked it. Derek watched him carefully, he had a satchel bag with him, he had told Derek he would bring some gear. Sitting on a different seat he opened his bag. Derek kept himself perk up, opening his mouth and taking in huffs of air, trying to discover the content. 

Stiles placed the items on the table, a clicker, a bag of some sort of food, a bottle of water and a lead. Half crawling off the sofa, his front paws on the floor leaning over and taking deep breaths and sniffing the items. Stiles’ hand moving over and softly petting Derek’s head. 

Derek didn’t know where the feeling came from, grabbing the lead in his mouth, Stiles cooed softly. 

“Do you want a walkie, Derek?” 

Derek looked down at the lead in his mouth, bolting over the back of the sofa before Stiles could get up he was bounding up the stairs and into a room. Stiles went running after him, panting as he reached the top of the stairs, walking down the hall and looking within in each room. 

“Derek, come on pup, come back out, come on, you better not be peeing anywhere, Derek...” Stiles let out a low whistle to try and get Derek’s attention, but he was far too busy. Stiles followed the sound of a growl, walking into the spare room to watch Derek tearing at his boxers with claws, the lead having new teeth marks in. 

“Derek, no, Derek, naughty...” Stiles walked into the room and picked up the damaged lead examining the damage before turning his attention to the wolf-dog. Derek was sniffing at Stiles’ leg, raising a brow at the pup. “Does this look like what a good boy would do?” Derek sniffed at the lead before turning his head back to sniff at Stiles’ leg, moving past him a little before starting to cock his leg. “Derek, no, we do not mark in the house, if you need the toilet you go outside, or I can train you to use the bathroom.” Derek’s head cocked confused, leg still raised. 

Stiles lead Derek to the bathroom by gentle coaxing, standing in front of the large shower, trying to shush him in. Derek stared confused, Stiles stepped in and Derek followed. “When you need the toilet come in here since we don’t have any grass for you.” Derek sniffed around, the shampoo bottles were up in the holders. 

Stiles looked happy, watching the pup for a moment, then scowling as Derek cocked his leg and pissed down the side of Stiles’ leg, Stiles stared down at his wet trousers, huffed and tutted. “That was very naughty, I thought you were a good boy...” Derek shocked himself with his first yap, preening as the smell of his mark on Stiles reached his nose. 

Stiles struggled out of his piss soaked jeans and socks, letting out a gentle ‘oof’ as Derek rammed his face into Stiles’ clothes crotch, taking mouthfuls of the scent, nosing and locking away the memory. Stiles shuck his head before taking the showerhead and rinsing is leg down. Derek sat back on his heels and frowned, a low growl rumbling from him. “Bad pup, you don’t just mark someone up, that was very naughty...no Derek don’t you try that again.” Derek had cocked his leg against trying to do the move again. Stiles retorted by flicking some water at the pup. 

Stiles sat in sweats watching TV as Derek sat on the floor watching him, leaning forward sniffing at Stiles’ knee, Stiles watched critically before picking up the clicker, pressing it and stroking through Derek’s hair. “Good Boy.”

Derek felt a tingle in his chest, cocking his head to look up at the human. Smiling before clambering onto the sofa, laying next to Stiles, head pressed against Stiles’ thigh.


End file.
